


The Games

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Kya organzies a series of competitions to get everyone back together a year after book 4, little does she know that along the way, she falls for a certain metalbender.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Kya nodded Korra a thank you as the avatar lifted one last boulder from the ground, finally the final obstacle was in place. 

"That should do it," the avatar grinned, admiring her handy work whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"Thank you Korra, go take a break, I'll handle the rest."

"Aye Aye Kya!" She said before dashing off in the direction of Asami. Kya inspected the course and made sure everything was in place. She had taken it upon herself to coordinate an event, for all their friends and family to attend, once a year, so that they always saw each other and made time to catch up. 

"Wow Kya, this looks amazing!" Kya turned to see Jinora, Kai at her side.

"Thanks sweetie, I hope it's long enough."

"It will be." Jinora reassured her. 

"Did you deliver all the invitations okay?" Kya asked.

"Just got back from Zaofu, we got a little held back at the northern air temple, so we were a little behind, but Suyin was grateful and assured us she could make it."

"That's awesome! Thank you guys so much," She said, embracing her niece, and to the boys surprise, Kai. 

"It's no problem aunty, actually it was nice to have some us time... I love the other airbenders but well..."

"Your father, he can be so annoying sometimes." Jinora laughed and nodded.

"He can. Come on, Lunch is ready, Mom has been working on it all afternoon so it must be special." Her niece said, holding out her hand. Kya took it and allowed her niece to help her down the steps, her broken leg still had some toll on her, and into the temple. Her face lit up when she saw those who had already gathered at her childhood home, she couldn't wait for everyone to be here in the next few days.

Few days earlier

Lin opened the neatly folded letter on her desk, it had sat there all day and just as she was heading out the door she remembered it.

Lin Beifong

Please grace us with your presence for the Avatar Games this year. I think you'll find this years challenge to be worth your time.

Love, Kya

Lin couldn't help but grin, she tended to avoid these silly things, but something about this letter made her want to go. Love, Kya. 

"Chief?" She turned her grin back into a frown when she saw Mako standing at her office door.

"What?" She replied in her usual tone.

"Can I have time off for the games?" Lin sighed and nodded. "Are you coming to them Chief?"

"How do you know I was even invited?"

"I'm a detective. Besides I can see the letter in your hand. Everyone got one, see." Mako held up his later and Lin took it from his hand. 

Mako

I hope to see you participate in the games this year, there are some young air benders who could learn a thing or two from a skilled athlete like yourself. 

From, Kya

Lin pursed her lips when she read the last part. His said from but hers, hers said love. 

"I'll be there," she replied. Satisfied with her answer Mako took the letter back and left her doorway. Lin thought about sitting back down, doing some paperwork and thinking, but she needed to rest. She had a tournament in a week.

Arrival Day

"Opal heard word the train is about an hour out," Tenzin said, putting his sons bottle on the counter.

"So exciting, I haven't seen Su since the wedding. She looks good." Kya said, getting a look from her brother.

"Not the time Kya."

"Sorry, sorry." Kya smiled. They both turned at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tenzin called, and the Ford was pushed open. Mako, Bolin stood there, Bolin's usual grin and his brother maintaining his bad boy stature. But perhaps the best part about was that Lin Beifong stood there, with her arms crossed and smug look on her face. Kya rubbed her tongue over her lips before widening her mouth into a big smile. 

"Come on in guys! Mako, Bolin, Korra and Asami are outside 'scoping out the competition'," Kya informed them, putting quotations with her fingers.

"Where Opal?" Bolin asked.

"She just got back, must be with Jinora, they should be upstairs." Mall frowned as his brother started up the stairs, leaving him standing next to. 

"I'm just... I'm just going to go outside." He said awkwardly, backing out the door. 

"The competition has arrived," Kya teased as Lin made her way to them. 

"How could I refuse? The event of a lifetime, even I'm not anti social enough to miss that. Besides my sister is going to be here, so I can hear it from her, or I can hear this from you." Kya stood up and hugged her friend, not missing the chance to take in her aroma. It was subtle, but there was a hint of a perfume, something earthly that's for sure. And it drove Kya up the walls. 

"You know Lin, you're supposed to RSVP," Kya joked, getting an eye roll from the metalbender.

"Yeah yeah don't worry I heard it from Opal before she left to find her mother."

"She stopped to see you?"

"She does that now. Much more often then she needs too."

"Awwe," Kya said in a high pitch, "she's looking out for you."

"I know, I'm just not used to having her around yet." Kya didn't notice she was rubbing Lin's arm, taking the time to go over the muscles more than once. "Where's the wife Tenzin?" Lin asked in the silence. 

"You know Lin, for once I don't actually know. I suppose I should go find out. You guys are good here?" He asked, staring at his sister who had moved from subtle contact to our right staring at Lin.

"Oh yeah, fine Tenzin." He nodded and left through the back sliding door, using his hands to tell his sister to be careful.

"So how'd the set up go?" Lin asked. Kya was too busy looking at her jawline, wondering what it would feel like to run her hand along it, or hold it as she lifted Lin's face to kiss hers...  
"Kya?"

"Hmm, oh sorry. Um it went well, Korra was more than happy to help. She's a sucker for these things. She was so isolated at the South Pole growing up and I think after the fight with Zaheer she wanted to make up for it."

"Well that's good for her, I guess." Lin replied, tapping her fingers on the counter top.

"Any idea which events you want to enter?" Kya asked.

"No, honestly I haven't thought about it, what are the options?" Kya grinned as she unfolded the notepad that was filled with her scribbles and T-Charts.

"We have the obstacle course, non bending brawl, bending brawl, we have a heavy lifting, a javelin throw, a foot race, hurdles, swimming race, and a ball and chain throw." Lin raised her eyebrows and leaned over Kya's shoulder to look at the list. Kya blushed when she felt the younger woman's body against hers, she want to look up so bad, at the fine set of breasts that hovered just over her head, protected by their metal armor. 

"Who's going to dare taking in Asami in the non-benders brawl?"

"I have no idea, it can be a bender, but they just can't bend during it."

"Ah well then, my bets on Korra. She'll use any excuse to press herself up against Ms Sato." Kya bit her lips together and just nodded, not mentioning the irony considering their own situation. "When's the sign up?" Lin asked.

"When everyone gets here I'm pinning a poster outside."

"Hmm, well Su and I will have to have a re do." Lin smirked and Kya raised an eyebrow. Now that was something she wouldn't mind watching. Her and Lin continued to make small talk until the volume from the group outside increased, letting them know Suyin and her entourage of children had made it. 

"Lin! I'm surprised you came!" Su called when she saw her sister. Lin sighed and allowed herself to be hugged by her, even hugging her back.

"Yeah well, I'm putting myself out there. And how else am I supposed to remind these people that I'm the strongest earthbender here." Su narrowed her eyes and batted her sister softly on the shoulder.

"We'll see," Suyin said as she walked away to hug her daughter. Lin made time to greet her nephews and brother in law, releasing a relaxed breath when she had finished her hello's only for it to be cut short when she recognized the black-haired dictator at the back of the group. Her first instinct was to be angry, she didn't need to be here, but she remembered what these were for. She had seen all the hard work Kya had put into it, she didn't want to ruin it now. So instead she made her way over to the earth bending protege with a dip of her head.

"Hello Kuvira," she said, trying to sound inviting. 

"Hi, Lin.." she was greeted back, just as awkwardly. 

"How was the trip here?" Lin asked.

"It was good, great actually. I love Zaofu, but it's not so homely when it's your prison." Lin grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everywhere feels like prison when you're with my sister." Kuvira laughed and Lin bade her farewell, leaving the girl to engage with Korra and Asami. 

"Look at you Lin, making nice with the enemy." She turned to see Kya standing behind her, the waterbenders hands on her hips.

"Yeah well this seemed like a good time." Lin replied, scratching the back of her neck. She was completely caught off guard at what came next, Kya wrapping her in a hug, not like the one before. It had feeling, emotion, and a warmth. Lin nearly shuddered when she pulled away.

"Thank you," Kya smiled, before walking away to see Suyin. 

Day One

"Okay everyone! Gather around! It is time for the first event!" Those who weren't already gathered beneath Kya, and she couldn't hold back a smile at the excitement in their eyes.  
"Today we will be doing the Javelin and Ball and Chain throw. First up is the Javelin, so anyone who signed up please listen especially carefully. There will be no use of bending, please keep it fair, airbenders I'm looking at you," the airbenders in the crowd feigned expressions of insult and Kya went on, "everyone will throw from the fifty meter line of the race track, you get three throws, whoever throws the farthest wins. The Bataars have agreed to do the measuring, thank you guys," they nodded, and Kya could see Su slightly upset at they way Kya had doubled their names. "Alright, let's get started!" The group cheered, and those who weren't participating carried foldable chairs to the edge of the race track where the competitors got lined up. Kya inspected every javelin to make sure there was no signs of cheating, and had Bumi perform the countdown. The first volley of Javelins was thrown and the Bataars went out and measured, giving a thumbs up when it was finished, onto the second round. 

"Tenzin has got this in the bag," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"What makes you so sure?" Kya asked, watching the javelins fly through the air.

"He's a master airbender, he's got the muscle and arm strength, and he threw that stick of his around for years." Lin laughed.

"You might have a point there." The third volley was thrown, and as Lin predicted, Tenzin triumphed over the younger competitors. Everyone gathered and Kya took the liberty of placing the homemade medallion on her brothers neck, allowing him to enjoy the victory while he could. The javelins didn't take as long as anticipated, which was fine because now they had more than enough time to get through the ball and chain. Kya explained the rules and gestured for the watchers to standby from a distance. More had signed up for this one than she thought, and she knew it could be a while before they had a winner, so she allowed herself to sit down. 

"Not competing are you?" Lin asked from her side. Lin who always seemed to be by her side. She wasn't complaining, but how was she supposed to admire her from the side, the front was much better. 

"Oh god no, my leg still isn't at full function. Thus why I host." Lin nodded and stepped forward.

"I see, well wish me luck, I'm going to get in line."

"You signed up for the ball and chain?"

"Yeah." Kya raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her lawn chair. "Well then, good luck." Lin grinned and Kya felt a part of her melt. 

"You could not be more oblivious," Asami said from beside her.

"Excuse me?"

"Kya," the Sato girl said, sliding down her sunglasses, "Kya, whenever you aren't up there, Lin is right beside you. Then she goes to participate and asks you to 'wish her luck'?"Kya frowned, was she really missing something? She had her fair share of flirting, far more than Asami, she knew when someone was interested. But it wasn't so unfathomable that Kya had been too distracted to pick up what Lin was putting down, especially if Asami was noticing something.

"You think she might like me back?" Kya asked, leaning into the conversation.

"I think she's interested." Asami replied, clapping when Bolin's ball landed past the record line. 

"Well, I appreciate your insight." Kya said, pushing on her own sunglasses and leaning back in the sun.

"Oh here comes Korra. You can do it Korra!! It you win this I'll do whatever you want!" Kya saw the avatar blush and grin, trying to ignore the effect Asami had on her. Korra picked up the chain and whipped around, releasing it in the air. It fell just short of Bolin's and the avatar frowned, coming up to sit on the chair with Asami. "I'm sorry baby, I thought you had that."

"I was distracted," Korra said, kissing the engineer. Kya looked away as they made out, watching as Lin stepped up to the plate. Lin looked at her for reassurance and Kya gave her two thumbs up in response. Lin nodded, and to Kya's surprise she bended her armor off, leaving her in the sweatpants and white tank top. Kya's sunglasses fell to the ground as she watched Lin grip the chain, muscles rippling.

"Oh my god," she wheezed as Lin began to spin it around.

"What's up with her?" Korra asked.

"Someone's got the hots for Beifong," Asami replied with a chuckle, "I think she might pass out if Lin comes over here like that." Kya ignores them, all her attention focused on the woman before her who threw the weight with more force than anyone yet, and when it surpassed Bolin's by a few feet she was not surprised. She found herself clapping sporadically as Lin admired her handy work, accepting the praise of the others. 

"Asami!" Kya whispered.

"What?"

"She's coming over here, shh!"

"You're the one talking I- hi Lin," Asami said with a wave, "great job."

"Thanks," the metal bender replied. Kya would've drooled if it weren't for the heat, as Lin lifted the bottom of her shirt to sip her forehead. "Something wrong, Kya?" Lin asked.

"Hmm? Oh no no. Maybe just some heatstroke I'll be fine."

"Heat stroke? Do you want to go inside for a bit? That's all the events for today right? We can do the medal ceremony later, if you insist." Kya nodded, ignoring the thumbs up form Korra and Asami beside her. Kya was an expert flirt, she always has been and she prized herself on that fact. But when it came to Lin Beifong she lost all feeling in her legs. So when she nearly fell getting out of the lawn chair and Lin bent down to pick her up, she let her. She looked up at Lin with a blush, and to her surprise, Lin was blushing, too.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin begins to recognize her attraction to Kya

"Kya? What's wrong with you?" Tenzin asked as soon as Lin stepped inside the house, practically carrying the waterbender.

"Nothing I'm fine Tenzin just the heat you know how it is," Kya replied nervously.

"I knew you were pushing yourself. Mom said for you to take another week but you ignored her."

"Tenzin I'm fine." Kya reiterated, focusing on Lin's side boob as the metalbender placed her on the sofa. 

"Well just rest for an hour at least, you need to be in tip top shape if this is to continue tomorrow."

"Yes dad..." Kya mumbled, denying it when Tenzin shot her a look.

"Shall I fetch Pema? She can keep you company," Tenzin offered.

"I got this airhead," Lin replied and Tenzin bowed before leaving.

"I feel like such royalty," Kya said sarcastically as Lin handed her a glass of water. Kya places her mouth over the straw, closing her eyes as she drank, pretending it was something else. To her surprise, Lin lifted Kya's legs and sat down, placing them on top of her own. Kya just stared, wide eyed as the metalbender relaxed her head on the back of the couch, flashing collarbone. Kya choked on her water, sputtering and having it drip from her mouth.

"You good?" Lin asked, opening a single eye.

"Yep... I'm fine, just un, drank to fast." She wiped her chin and made a mental to note to punch a wall with her face when Lin left. 

"That ball and chain was... tough. I do a lot of heavy lifting but I haven't done that in years."

"You still got it," Kya added, wishing she was in a position where she could get closer.

"Yeah well I think that might have been the last of that I'll ever do," Lin chuckled, reaching for the back of her neck. She's nervous. Kya forced her mouth to remain neutral as she shifted her legs, tucking them under her and moving to her knees. Lin watched as she did so, and Kya pulled her hands to the metalbenders shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Kya asked, and Lin shook her head. Kya bent the remaining water from her glass and lifted it to Lin's back and shoulders, using the liquid to ease the pain, and any pain she would have tomorrow. "Feel any better?" Kya asked. 

"A lot actually. But save it, you're supposed to be drinking that water."

"It'll taste better now..." Kya said, to herself.

"Hmm?" Lin asked.

"Oh nothing I just said I'll bend some new stuff over." Kya blushed as Lin stared at her. The two made eye contact, staring at each other and Kya's eyes strayed from Lin's eyes to her lips. She admired Lin's jawline, the scars that traced it. She looked at the metalbenders ears, imagining what it would be like to kiss behind them. "Mhhh, sorry." Kya said, saying away, her blush intensifying. 

"Oh um. Yeah." Lin replied, just as awkwardly.

"I'm just... I'm going to go for a cool shower," Care to join me? Kya said, standing up, adding the last part in her head.

"Oh, sure. I'll see you after?"

"Absolutely, and don't dare try to escape the medal ceremony it is absolutely happening." Kya smirk and Lin scoffed, replying,

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kya walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Lin as she made her way up the stairs, until she could no longer be seen. She didn't know what that was, but it was something. Wasn't it?

Lin pried herself from the couch, fixing the cushions best she could.

"Tenzin said I'd find you in here," Lin turned to see her sister standing at the back sliding door.

"Oh, yeah. Kya wasn't feeling to great so I was Keeping her company," Lin tried to grin, but it came off making her look guilty.

"Right, and that's why you were fixing those pillows."

"What?" Lin asked, caught slightly off guard.

"Nothing Lin. You know you can talk to me about anything right? I know we haven't always gotten along, but I'm here now, and so are you." Su smiled gently, reaching out her hands to grab her sisters. "Anything you want to talk about?" Su reiterated.

"Um... No?" Lin replied, not totally sure what was happening.

"Okay, well I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know." Suyin turned to leave and Lin followed her.

"You're coming out?" Su asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm. Thought you'd go upstairs." What has gotten into her sister? What was Su talking about. 

"No."

"Alright, come on, Opal's been waiting to congratulate you on your win." Su finished, gesturing for her sister to step out first. 

Kya let the water fall over her face, it was nice and cool, a desperate attempt to subdue the heat she was feeling. She cursed her brother for changing out the removable shower-heads. She couldn't stop playing that moment over in her head, Lin had stared at her. And sure Kya was staring too but she was always staring at Lin it was something everyone had pretty much gotten used to. She should've done something, should've leaned in and pressed her lips against Lin's, places her hands in Lin's tight hair, pulling it loose. She should've pulled Lin upstairs with her, just to see how far they'd go.   
Kya pull yourself together, you still have to go out there. Kya presses her hand against the wall and leaned on it. It had been far too long since she's had any excitement, that was why Lin was so effective on her. It wasn't because she had harboured a crush for her since childhood or anything and now that she had evidence of those feelings being reciprocated she was going crazy. No, that wasn't it all. She cursed silently and sighed. Waterbending was going to have to do. 

"So Lin, hows Kya?" Korra asked, sliding up to Lin.

"She's fine."

"Nice, and how are you?" Korra asked winking.

"I am fine as well." Korra grinned at her, a sole eyebrow raised. "What?" Lin asked, tired of the misleading conversations. Korra recoiled and her hands went behind her back.

"Huh? Oh nothing I just... wrong person." Lin watched her go with a disgusted look on her face. Clearly Korra had been drinking the same thing her sister had. Lin shook it off and made her way to the buffet, Pema had certainly outdone herself, Lin didn't know where to start. 

"Attention all competitors and non-competitors!" Kya's voice called over the crowd. "It is time I award this medal, to the victor of the chain and ball throw!" Lin blushed as the eyes of her friends landed on her and clapping commenced as Kya made her way over to her. "I present this to our winner, Lin Beifong." Lin couldn't help but grin as the medal was placed along her, Kya's cold hands straying on her skin. 

"Woooo! Lin!" Su called and Lin rolled her eyes. 

"Thank you everyone!" Kya called, "now don't let me interrupt your feast, the next event starts tomorrow at eleven, be there or be square!" Lin pitched in a hoot at the cheer before making her way to line. She pulled some pork from a pan, grateful not everything was vegetarian, and she looked down the line where Kya chatted with Huan. And Lin could've sworn she met the waterbenders gaze. And she could've sworn Kya raised an eyebrow and but her tongue. 

"Chief? Chief?" Lin returned her attention to Mako who stood beside her. "You're holding up the line.

"Sorry," Lin replied, placing the tongs back and moving forward. Looking again for Kya's gaze. 

Day 2

Kya awoke with a stretch, looking at the alarm clock that dared disturb her. 9am, it truly was time to get up. She groaned as she pried herself from her sheets, making her way to the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She had a lot of work to do, today was the day of the heavy lifting and swimming events. The only day she was actually participating. As one of two waterbenders here, she was sure she had a good chance of winning. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, allowing a few stray strands. She tossed her pre-chosen swimsuit aside, she would need something a little more... fun if she wanted to catch anyone's attention. By anyone she meant Lin. She wanted Lin to feel the way Kya felt when she looked at her. All flustered, hot, and in desperate need of attention, if she could do that, well maybe she did stand a chance. She slipped a loose sun dress over him swimsuit and made her way down the stairs to the smell of eggs frying in the kitchen.

"Ooh, I love that smell Pema," Kya said, peeking at the large pan of scrambled eggs.

"Next year, we get a caterer," Pema smiled halfheartly.

"Noted," Kya replied, getting herself a coffee and moving to sit on the back porch. She took in the smell of sea as she sipped her coffee, it was windier today, the small waves would prove a challenge in the swim race, but nothing she couldn't handle. Even without bending, her swimming skills were higher than average. 

"Good morning," Asami said, sitting next to her.

"Morning Asami."

"So," Asami started, "how'd it go yesterday." Kya sighed and set down her mug.

"You mean other than the stolen glances and sudden urge to take a shower? Fine."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nope, I mean, well something. But I don't know. I think you're right though, I think she's interested, but she just doesn't know it yet."

"Well I might owe Korra an apology."

"Why?" Asami blushed and Kya narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" She asked the girl.

"Well Lin took you inside, Tenzin left and I kind of just assumed things went... in your favour. When I shared this with Korra she might've..."

"She didn't!"

"She did. Lin was super pissed about it too." Kya collapsed back into the chair. "I'm sorry, " Asami said.

"It's fine, it wouldn't be a relationship if there weren't obstacles." 

"A relationship?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were looking for more of a... recreational thing."

"Well I mean I'll take what I can get but... a relationship sounds really nice. You and Korra, Pema and Tenzin, even Su and Bataar. I just feel..."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Kya sighed, she had gotten this weight she didn't know she carried off her chest. "You competing today?" Kya asked when she had absorbed enough silence.

"Swimming, Korra backed out of one so I could do something."

"She's such a jock," Kya teased.

"She is. She must flex her arms at least four times a day. I mean I'm not complaining, but it's part of her personality." They laughed and Asami took another sip of her tea. "Speaking of, i should go check on her. Someone thought it'd be fun to party on the first night."

"Naturally," Kya chuckled as Asami got up. She looked over the sea again, wondering if she took to long to settle down. If this was it, if she had missed her chance. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kya raised her eyebrows in surprise as Lin took a seat next to her.

"Lin? I thought you went home last night?"

"I did, I just came back early." Kya smiled and returned her gaze to the ocean.

"I'm just thinking. After seeing everyone together, it makes me think."

"About what?"

"If there's more... for me. Or if this is it."

"More? What else do you need?" Kya laughed and looked to Lin, relaxing her head against the back of the chair.

"Love, Lin," she enunciated, "love."

"Oh."

"You ever think about Love, Lin?" Lin blushed, and Kya looked back to the waves, hoping to bring some comfort to the metalbender.

"Of course. But love wasn't really ever there for me. It wasn't until recently it crossed my mind."

"Yeah? And what type of love, Lin?" Kya pressed.

"What are the types?"

"Well you know, you have a sisterly love, a motherly love. A friendly, platonic love."

"And?"

"Must I continue Lin? Love love. Romantic love." Lin pursed her lips, and Kya felt a weight in her chest as she anticipated a reply.

"All of them," Lin said, after what felt like ages.   
Kya bit her lips together, hiding her grin.

"Me too, but replace sisterly with brotherly."

"Couldn't imagine it," Lin laughed. They sat in silence for a moment and Kya dared to let her eyes wander, look Lin up and down. She wore her uniform, just without the badge. She made it a personal mission to get Lin down to a tank top today. 

"Breakfast!" Pema's voice called. Kya and Lin stood up, and Lin slid open the door, allowing Kya to go in first. Kya dipped her head, and wide grin spread across her face as she made her way to the kitchen, her back turned to Lin. Progress had been made indeed. 

"The winner of the heavy lifting is Bolin!" Kya shouted and Opal ran up and hugged the boy as Kya placed the medal over his neck. "Congratulations Bolin. The next event is a swimming race, and it begins in half an hour!!" Kya hopped off her podium, and to no surprise Lin was standing there. "Lin I'm surprised you didn't take this one," Kya said.

"Well I entered, but Opal asked I back out so Bolin could a medal." 

"Really? Awwe you're so sweet." Kya leaned up, for some reason, and kiss Lin on the cheek. Why had she done that. What compelled her to that. When she pulled away, her hand still resting over Lin's scars she stared at the metal-bender with an unfortunate amount of embarrassment in her eyes. "Um, I'm going to go get ready for swimming." She said before Lin had tone to respond. She turned tail and made for the beach, biting her bottom lip with frustration the entirety of the way. Why are you the way that you are. You could've just said how nice, or that's nice of you. But no, you have to kiss her. She wanted to look back, to see Lin's reaction, but whenever she got the courage her face turned a furious red and she lost the confidence. She was going to screw this up. 

Lin watched Kya go, she wasn't entirely sure what just happened. She just knew that her hand went quickly to the spot on her cheek where Kya's lips had touched. She watched Kya walk down the path to the beach and thought about running after her, but she couldn't. Her feet felt frozen in place. It wasn't until a nudge from her sister the blood returned to her feet.

"Lin you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? Oh." Su eyed her and Lin pulled her face away.

"You okay sis?" Su asked.

"Yeah I'm.. Im fine. Really." Su looked skeptical, but shrugged it off.

"Then are you coming? The swimming is about to start, Bataar Sr. And Jr are participating."

"They can swim?" Su swatted her and Lin recoiled.

"Of course they can swim! What kind of question is that?"

"I don't kn- Su I'm kind of busy right now. Can I come find you later?" Su raised her eyes in surprise, but she nodded.

"Of course." Lin nodded and ran ahead, she might be able to catch Kya before the event.

She grimiced at the feeling of sand beneath her feet. She wasn't particularly fond of it despite being an earthbender, it felt weird compared to other examples of earth. It wasn't her thing. She spotted Kya at the rightmost edge of the beach, right at the border for the swimming challenge. She wasted no time sprinting up to the waterbender.

"Kya!" She called when she was close enough. Kya turned, blushing when she saw Lin.

"Lin! Hi! Um..."

"I wanted to say good luck." Lin felt her own face redden as Kya came up to her, taking Lin's hands in her own.

"Lin I think we need to talk. Or at least I need to. But it needs to wait till after the event." Lin nodded and took a step back, allowing the waterbender to regain her focus on the contest. She retreated to the Center of the beach, where Suyin sat with a large sunhat. Pema was next to her, Rohan playing in her lap. 

"Lin come sit," Su said, patting the towel next to her. Lin abided and set herself down on the towel. 

"Oh and the shirt comes off in three, two, one." Lin looked up as Pema spoke, to see that Tenzin had whipped off his shirt for the event, tossing it aside. 

"Wait, Bataars will be off in... now." Lin watched the two other girls with a small repulsion as their husbands took off their shirts. Su whistled when Bataars fell to the ground, revealing a shocking body structure. 

"Don't you guys have anything better to talk about?" Lin asked.

"No Lin, we literally do not. Just appreciate it would you."

"Appreciate what? Sorry if I feel a little like a creep watching your husbands rip off their shirts like their in a frat." Su sighed and lifted her hat, placing it on Lin's head.

"Then use this so you can't see anything." Lin frowned and sat there with the absurdly oversized hat on her head. Her eyes started to Kya, who's dress flowed in the breeze. She watched as Kya slid the dress over her shoulders, and it fell to her feet. Lin traced her eyes up the tan legs, unconsciously biting her bottom lip. She never noticed Kya's beauty before... it was enchanting. The white and cyan bikini suspended everything perfectly, and for the first time ever Lin could make out tattoos on Kya's side, and perhaps even, a bellybutton piercing. Kya's hands gripped at the sides of her bottoms, tugging them up slightly and even more of her was revealed. Lin gulped and tried to pull her eyes away, it was intrusive, she wouldn't play her sisters's and Pema's silly games. 

"There goes Bumi's" Pema remarked, "Izumi would be eating this up."

"Why do you say that?" Su asked.

"Oh her and Bumi go way back."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Turns out Tenzin has no issue discussing his siblings love life when he's trying to get on your good side."

"Huh. Izumi has a kid doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Iroh the second, great boy. You've worked with him Lin, haven't you?" Lin, pulled away from Kya's enchantment and nodded.

"Yeah, he's... he's a good kid. Honorable."

"I wonder why they didn't come," Su said, picking at her nails.

"Zuko hasn't been doing to great. Izumi wanted to come but she couldn't leave him, I'm assuming Iroh felt the same way."

"Oh no. Well, I hope he makes it another few years. I'd like to see him one more time." Pema nodded in agreement and Lin tuned out the rest of their conversation. The bell had run and the swimmers dove into the water.

Kya dove into the water, her slimmer figure slipping into the waves rather that slapping into them like a large portion of her competition. She could hear Asami's breaststroke next to her and Kya picked up the pace. One two three, one two three, she told herself. The need to waterbend was all over her, but she refused to cheat at her own games, she could do this, she wasn't far now, just passed the halfway mark. But then she thought of Lin, how she had run all the way to Kya, just to say goodluck. How she hadn't lashed out after Kya had kissed her cheek, and how she let Kya take her hands in hers, promising a conversation. She lost focus, and water found its way into her mouth. She coughed and her breast stroke ceased as she put her feet on th ground, hoping they were strong enough to hold her as she cleared her esophagus in attempt to restore her oxygen. She pounded a fist against her chest, trying to dislodge the water. She gave up and sued her bending, focusing as much as she could in her oxygen free-state to pull it from her lungs, coughing as she did so. She almost fell into the water as she heaved, taking in as much air as she could. Fuck. She said to herself when she saw Asami at the rock finish line, being pulled out of the water by Korra. Kya looked out for the rest of the competition, who were still far behind the none bender. With one last breath Kya dove back into the water, she could handle Asami beating her, but Tenzin? She wouldn't allow it.

"What happened out there?" Lin asked when Kya stepped out of the waves.

"I was distracted," Kya grumbled, wringing our her hair.

"Oh. Sorry." Kya looked at her with a smile.

"No I'm sorry, it's not your fault you're so irresistible." Lin blushed and Kya internally scolded herself. Where she found the courage to say that, she couldn't say. But it was out there now. "Can you hand me my dress?" Kya asked. Lin nodded, and bent down, and handed Kya the fabric. 

"Can't you just waterbend the water off?" Lin asked

"I like the feeling of being wet," Kya replied casually, not considering what she had just said until it was too late. "Reminds me of my younger days," she added, in attempt to fix it.

"Oh, well yeah that checks out." Kya picked up her shoes and made her way up the beach.

"You coming?" She asked, turning to see Lin standing nervously behind her.

"Yeah, right behind you." Kya grinned and kept walking, the sound of Lin's footsteps behind her


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya express their feelings. Lin prepares to face Su in the sparring rounds, and Kya grows concerned for Kuvira's wellbeing.

After looking down either way of the hall Kya slid her bedroom door closed with a sigh. She offered a nervous grin to Lin who stood in the centre of the room with one hand gripping her elbow. 

"I-" they both simultaneously. 

"You go," Lin said. Kya smiled, taking a deep breath as she sat on her bed.

"I owe you an explanation. I am a hopeless flirt, and I'm sure as you know that ummm... well I am more into... girls. Actually scratch that I'm only into girls." Lin didn't respond so Kya continued. "I have well... oh god. Okay, you can do this Kya, just breathe," she said to herself, ignore any look of concern that may have crossed Lin's face. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is I like you, like in the way Tenzin likes Pema." Lin raised an eyebrow and Kya blushed. "I'm sorry, that's not what I- I'll leave my brother out of this. Okay what I'm attempting to tell you, in a way that won't weird you out or scare you is I find you very attractive. Like it's ridiculous how attractive you are and I like you, I really like you, actually." Kya turned away, facing the wall to face her blush. The room was silent, and it was until she felt Lin sit next to her on the bed she thought Lin had left. 

"I don't know what to say," Lin said, her voice quivering with frustration, most likely at herself. "But I... I never thought about me being.... like you in the sense of... woman." Kya felt herself smile, just a little and she forked up enough courage to face Lin. "But I think that I'm starting to," Lin finished, offering a grin of her own. 

"I don't mean to rush you or anything so you don't have to answer, but what are your thoughts in regards to.... me?" She heard Lin still her breath, and the sense of nervousness returned to Kya's chest. 

"I think you're beautiful, and that I would like to figure this out, so I can give you a straight answer." Kya's grin tuned into a full smile at Lin's reply, causing the metalbender to blush. 

"'Straight answer' isn't how I'd word it next time," Kya teased, "but I can live with that." Lin blushed and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. 

"You know," Lin said, "You did really good out there today, and even tho you didn't win, you deserve a medal." Kya wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she opted for a hug instead, she knew Lin appreciated space. And besides she had already kissed her awkwardly once today she didn't need a repeat. As she embraced Lin she heard the sound of a smashed pot and looked up to see Lin, ripping the ribbon off her own medal and tying it to a familiar blue and white clay amulet, that was undoubtedly made of the pot from Kya's room. Lin handed it to her and Kya presses her lips together, disguising her grin. She picked up the amulet and held it in her hands, pressing it to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, just loud enough so Lin could hear. Her eyes darted to her thy when she felt Lin place a hand there, only for her eyes to dart back up when she realized what was happening. As Lin's face neared hers Kya set the medal down beside and lunges her own face forward, meeting Lin halfway to the kiss. The first one was quick, they both pulled away and looked at each other, either of them caught in the surprise of what happened. But then Kya reached out, placing her hand over Lin's jaw, like she'd thought about hundreds of times, and used her grip to pull Lin back in. Long drawn breaths preceded a long passionate kiss, it was soft, and Kya couldn't contain the grin when Lin put her other hand down to get closer. The hand that was on her thy slid up farther and Kya almost gasped at the touch, the only reason she didn't was because she didn't know if it was on purpose or not. When they finally tired, and drew back for air they pressed their foreheads together.

"I think I've almost got things figured out," Lin said with a heavy breath, "looks like things are in your favour."

"Did you just make a joke? Right after we made out?" Kya asked, the ever expanding smile on her face still lighting up Lin's vision.

"Yeah I guess I did." They both laughed and Kya pulled her hand from Lin's face, and forced herself to maintain a smile when Lin's hand was drawn from her thy. 

"I should go do the medal ceremony. I'll see you tonight?" Kya asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Lin replied, gulping and brushing herself off. Kya couldn't help but smirk at the other girl's uneasiness, it was kind of cute. Lin waved an awkward farewell and Kya watched as she slid open her bedroom door, and closed it again. When Lin was out of sight she collapsed back onto her bed, the medal in her hands, pressed to her chest and she kissed it. The thought of her lips against Lin Beifong's fresh in her mind.

"And the crown winner of the swimming contest is Asami Sato!!!" Korra did a suggestive whistle as the medal was placed on Asami's neck, and Asami took it upon herself to do a few modeling poses to please the crowd. Lin watched as Kya hopped off her little stone podium, engaging in a conversation with the two of them, not before making eye contact with Lin. 

"Lin!" Lin turned at the beckoning of her name, a small part of her dying when she saw her sister waving to her from across the way. At least she'd taken off that ridiculous hat. 

"Yes?" Lin asked when she was close enough. 

"Where you after the event? I looked all over."

"I was here, why?" Su looked at her suspiciously and Lin just scowled at her sister's response. 

"Well, I needed to to talk to the family as whole, but you missed out."

"Good." Lin replied, turning to leave.

"Wait Lin I'm sorry. Sorry I'm just... today's been frustrating okay. I meant to ask you, if you would come to Zaofu next month for Beifong's Tradition." Lin furrowed her eyebrows and look at her sister in disbelief.

"Beifong's Tradition? Su why are you reviving that monster of a holiday. It's not even real just something our wealthy ancestors made up as an excuse to buy a bunch of food and rub it in their extended family's face. Hell, Mom hated it."

"Well it's not like that, I don't want to re-establish it, I want to reinvent it. An excuse for the family together, you, me, Opal. You know so we don't lose each other. I bet I can get mom to come!" Lin grunted and Su took hold of her arm. "Please?" Su pleaded, a desperate smile. Lin rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, but can I bring someone?" This, this caught Su off guard.

"What?"

"Can I. Bring. A. Plus one?"

"Y-y-sure!"

"Fine I'll be there, send me the details over a letter." Su was confused, but satisfied with the response, hugging her sister before she could escape. 

"Lin you got something on-" Su used her thumb to wipe next to Lin's lip.

"Su what are you doing stop! Get off!" She pushed her sister away and Su looked at her with a devious smile. 

"Lin if you don't plan on kissing and telling, at least have the audacity to wipe your face." Lin's hands moved to her face in horror of what her sister just said. It was too late, Su was walking away and Lin rubbed her mouth with her arm. Suyin was extremely irritating, but she was willing to let it slide, if only it meant Kya was happy.

Nightfall could not come fast enough, by Kya's standards. She sat through another long conversation with her brother and Pema, Bumi had opted to entertain with Varrick, leaving her to stare around hopelessly looking for Lin.

"Kya are you okay? You seem distracted." Pema asked, putting a spoonful of food into Rohan's mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, looking over her shoulder. Seriously where was Lin? 

"I'm sorry you didn't win the event today, you were so close." Pema said, trying again to make a conversation.

"Oh, thanks."

"Kya what happened out there, you stopped in the middle of the race." Tenzin asked, prodding a vegetable with his chopsticks before deciding to give it to Rohan.

"Just got some water in my mouth, that's all." She said, giving up on her search.

"Really? That seems like-" she shot Pema a glare, causing Pema to leave that sentence unfinished. Kya looked up at the sound of Korra, belligerently cheering over by the fire. 

"Excuse me," she told the two of them as she made way. Asami was standing next to Korra, holding the Avatar's sluggish shoulders. 

"Kya!" Asami greeted when she saw her. The look of desperation on Asami's face told Kya what she needed her to do.

"Let's get her to bed." Kya lofted Korra's other arm over her shoulder, helping Asami take her into the house. 

"She's really taking advantage of the free booze," Asami laughed. 

"Eh she's having fun. Believe me, one day she'll get over it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I used to be just like her. Worse, actually." Asami chuckled as they laid the avatar on Tenzin's couch. "Good job out there today," Kya said as Asami plopped herself next to Korra, placing the water tribe girl's head on her lap. 

"Thanks, you know I keep wondering how I won." Asami said accusingly. Kya blushed and responded with a shrug.

"Must've been fluke."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It had nothing to do with that around your neck." Kya blushed at being caught, pulling the medal out of her shirt.

"Okay I might have been a little distracted." Asami felt the medal when Kya leaned in to show her and nodded approvingly.

"Made of earth," Asami noted. The two of them sat and chatted for a few minutes before the front door opened and Lin stepped in.

"Kya?" Lin asked she entered.

"You Good here?" Kya asked Asami who nodded and gestures for her to go. "Let's go outside," Kya said as she reached Lin, inviting Lin to accompany her. Kya led them to a trail where they walked side by side, silent for most of it, until the reached the Cherry Blossom tree, her father had named Gyatsu tree. Kya took a seat underneath its pink petals, and Lin did the same. Their view consisted of a side glance of Republic City, the moon, and the ocean.   
"It's beautiful," Kya said, taking in a whiff of the air.

"It is," Lin responded, tossing a pebble onto the now-calmed water and watching it bounce. 

"Lin what do you want?" Kya asked, pulling her knees to her chest and looking at the metalbender when she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Lin asked, throwing another rock.

"I mean in terms of your future." Our future. Should there be one. 

"I don't know. I guess at some point I'll retire, and after that I'll-" nothing, silence. Then, "I'll settle down." Kya nodded and tossed her own stone into the water. 

"Sounds like a plan."

"What about you?" Lin asked.

"Like yours, but minus the retiring part. I've already done that."

"So just settle then?" Lin asked, this time meeting Kya's gaze.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kya responded, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She watched as Lin tossed another stone, it hit the water, but then it came back into her hand and Kya wondered if it had been the same rock the whole time. Kya places one hand down on the grass, next to Lin, and with a breath of confidence she turned and placed the other one on the other side so her face was directly agains Lin's. "Lin..." she said softly and the metalbender turned to look at her, her emerald eyes hitting different under the moonlight. She could hear Lin's breathing increase, to match the pace of Kya's own and Lin's legs shuffled under her. Kya presses her lips against Lin's and Lin pressed back. Lin's arms that were suspending her bended slightly, and Kya adjusted to the new angle. Her chest brushed against Lin's as they lowered, Lin's elbows relaxing onto the grass. Kya climbed into top of the other girl, allowing herself to be pressed even lower. Lin's tongue fought hers and Kya mustered the strength to raise one of her hands to Lin's hair, tousling it. The sound of the republic city clock striking midnight rang in their ears and Lin sighed. 

"I better go," Lin said, and Kya rolled off of her. 

"You don't have to," Kya responded. Lin frowned and shook her head.

"I want to, believe me I want to stay. But I shouldn't, this has already been... a big day." Kya nodded and kissed Lin on last time on the cheek. 

"I get it, I'll see you tomorrow then. I can't imagine your doing either of the running events?" Lin laughed and pushed herself off the grass.

"God No, but the obstacle course, I'm there." Kya smiled and allowed Lin to pull her up.

"I'll see you then, athlete. You better be in tip top shape."

"I have to save my energy for the sparring rounds."

"Rounds? Are you competing in both of them?"

"Yeah well, I figure what better way to put Su in her place then to beat her twice?" Kya laughed and was surprised when Lin pulled her close, by her waist. "Thank you," the metalbender said, a weak grin on her face.

"No problem, chief." Kya replied, running her hands down the armor and knocking it with her knuckles before pulling them apart. She watched Lin go, running up the trail and Kya stood there, her arms crossed to keep that feeling close to her. That feeling that only Lin Beifong could make her feel. When she saw Lin step onto the last ferry of the night she ducked back into the trail and retreated into the temple. She wrapped a blanket over Korra and Asami who had also fallen asleep before making her way up to her room, stripping into her undergarments and getting into her bed. Still holding the medal, like it was the most valuable ting in the world.

Day 3

After successfully waking up to the sound of her alarm and gorging down the pastries Pema had whipped up for breakfast Kya went outside, looking at the competition for today. First was the sprint, then the hurdles, and last but not least, the obstacle course. Lin would be here for that, she just had to get by until then. She could do that. Couldn't she?

Lin paced her apartment. She didn't have to be at the games until 4, when the obstacle course started, so she had time to go to work. But unnaturally, she couldn't get herself to do it. Lin Beifong couldn't go to work, that was something worthy of the papers. She thought multiple times about going down there early, she could watch Opal compete or something. She sighed in frustration as she sat down. She could go to work and get nothing done, or she could distract herself by doing something useful. So Lin went to the market. She had entirely forgot to put on her armor, another thing she was certain would be mentioned by someone, so she wore just her tank top and her sweats. She didn't entirely care, she wasn't trying to impress anyone, and the one person she was trying to impress would find this totally suitable. She found herself looking at nothing in particular, there were oddity's from around the world she paid no attention to, and of course the farmers section but Pema had been feeding everyone and she had no shame eating her food. It wasn't until stumbling across a black robe, that she stopped. 

"It's a combat robe, ma'am," the seller said. She picked up the edge of a sleeve and felt it in her hands. It was simple, that she liked, no embroidery or anything to get in the way. It was elegant, in its own way, much nicer than anything she had in her wardrobe. 

"How much?" She asked, unable to find the price.

"500," she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and when he didn't respond she growled, 

"I'll take it." She tossed him the coins and in return he bagged the robe, sliding a protective cover over its hangar. 

"Enjoy miss," he said as she departed. She browsed around again, hoping another treasure would present itself, but it didn't, so she folded and made her way to the cider store, looking to pick up something for the after-event today. 

Kya placed the medal around Mako's neck, who pretended to be unaffected by the reward, but the slight grin on his face saying otherwise. Jinora has triumphed in the sprint, Kya half expected the airbender to take the hurdles as well, but Mako took them all by surprise. He was a surprising look good jumper for a fire bender. She looked at the sun, four pm was nearing, Lin should be here anytime. The crowd dispersed and Kya directed everyone to be back in an hour for the last event of the day. She was updating the scoreboard when her shoulder was tapped.

"Hello-o, hi Kuvira." She said with a smile. 

"Hi... um.."

"Kya," she said, helping the earth bender out.

"Right sorry. Um I was wondering if it isn't too late to enter for the obstacle course today?" Kya was surprised, but she shook her head.

"Absolutely not, ill put you down."

"Thanks. And um..." Kuvira hesitated. Kya frowned, the last time she had seen this girl, she had been bandaging up and helping their crew gather themselves after a fight with Zaheer. Then the whole thing went down with the Earth Empire, and here she was, completely changed. That confidence she once radiated was gone.

"Go on," Kya prompted.

"If I feel like entering the events tomorrow, would it be too late?" Kya grinned and put her marker down, hopping off her stone latter to face the girl.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me by 12 tomorrow, I'll enter you in the event, or both if you'd like." Kuvira allowed herself a small grin before bowing.

"Thank you," she said before walking away. Kya watched her go, unaware of the other person waiting to speak to her. 

"That was nice of you," she turned to see Lin standing there, in what was clearly a new black robe.

"Oh my god- I mean thank you. She's... she's not the person everyone said she was. I think she really changed, too much I think." Lin looked past Kya's shoulder to Kuvira who sat against a post with a book open.

"She'a healing, in her own way. Su gave her a hard time, everyone compares me to mom, wait till you hear her yell." Kya raised her eyebrows, tearing her gaze away from Kuvira.

"I like the robe," she said, and Lin blushed.

"Thanks, just something I picked up."

"It looks good. Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Lin spun around and Kya voiced her approval. "Yep, it's very nice." 

"Very funny, let's go inside so I can put this bottle of wine in the fridge."

"Wine? Lin Beifong you continue to surprise me!"

"Yeah well, it's a talent of mine." Kya laughed and allowed herself to grip Lin's arm as they walked. She pulled it away when they stepped inside, she wasn't ready to announce this to all of their friends yet, and she was sure that Lin wasn't either. Which was perfect, their little secret. 

Lin dove underneath the lowered bar, sliding in the dirt and regaining her footing so she could leap over the hurdle. Her breath was heavy as she did a simple flip over the last jump, just for good measure. Everyone cheered when she had finished her run, and Kya came up to her, clapping.   
"Well done, Chief," Kya giggled, elbowing Lin. 

"What's my time?"

"Ah ah ah, we have one more competitor."

"Who?" Lin asked, more sternly than she anticipated.

"Kuvira."

"Oh right, well, what are you standing here for then?" Kya stuck her tongue out, causing Lin to chuckle as the waterbender retreated to her duties.

"All right, last for the obstacle course, Kuvira! When you hear the ring, go for it!" Kuvira nodded and prepared herself. Her arms where wrapped and when the bell rang she was off. Lin watched, astonished at the girls speed and fluidity. She knew Kuvira was talented, but this... this was another level. 

"Fuck," Korra said, a little louder than she had anticipated, earning her a glare from Tenzin. They were all thinking it, here was the Great Uniter, showing them all up in an obstacle course, and suddenly Lin found herself hoping the protege didn't enter the sparring tomorrow. When Kuvira crosses the finish line, undoubtedly faster than anyone else, they cheered extra loud. Lin thought about what Kya had said earlier, about how Kuvira had changed too much, and seeing her hardly react to the appraise, she thought that maybe she was right. Kya was good with people, maybe it was worth mentioning to Su.

"Well, I think I can say this without even looking at the papers, Kuvira, you are the obstacle course champion!" Kya placed the medal, dramatically, over the metalbenders head and Kuvira smiled slightly. Nodding to the appraisal. With the group distracted Kya came back over to Lin, who watched them with a grin. 

"She's good," Lin admitted.

"Lin, she's incredible. I don't know what your sister is putting into the youth over in her city, but holy shit." Lin laughed and Kya's eyes met hers. 

"Come on," Lin said, "let's go open that bottle of wine. I'm going to need something to get me through dinner now that Su is going to brag about that."

"She won't brag," as if on cue, Su's voice was heard over the hustle.

"I trained her, I knew she was talented."

"I stand corrected," Kya nodded. Lin gestured for Kya to follow with a wave, and when the waterbender grabbed her arm on instinct Lin couldn't find it in herself to brush it away. She wasn't ready to announce anything, especially since she wasn't entirely sure what this was, but it felt good. It felt really good to have someone want to hold on to her. So she let it slide, just this once.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya suffers from a hangover as the final events unfold. Lin expresses her concerns to Suyin about Kuvira. Lin and Kya share a moment of intimacy after the grand finale.

Lin watched as Kya debated back and forth with Korra, over whether or not the Avatar's move was legal in Pai Show. Lin eyed the bottle of wine sitting on the corner of the table, it was nearly empty and she was quite positive Kya had drank two thirds of it herself. She grinned as the waterbender stood up, flipping the board with the rage of her mother, or so Uncle Sokka's story's said.

"Okay, Kya maybe it's time to call it a night?" Lin suggested, taking Kya's arm. Kya stared at her for a moment before nodding. Korra smirked as Lin guided Kya away from the table, she hadn't noticed that majority of the guests had already turned in for the night.

"What time is it?" Kya slurred, nearly tripping on the stairs.

"It's eleven thirty."

"Eleven thirty? How am I this drunk?"

"Well you did start drinking at five." 

"Fair enough," Kya said, a hiccup tailing her words. Lin hoisted her up the last few steps, sliding open the door to the waterbenders bedroom and setting her on the bed. Kya stared blankly ahead as she tugged on her top, pulling it over her shoulders. Lin felt her face flush and she looked away, she wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. Kya stood up and Lin heard her skirt hit the floor, instead of pulling back the covers of her bed Kya came up to Lin, placing her arms on the metalbenders shoulders. "Are you going to stay tonight?" Kya asked with a frown.

"I shouldn't." Lin replied with a weak smile. Kya hiccuped and nodded.

"You're probably right. Kiss me goodnight?" Kya grinned and Lin pressed her face against hers, a small giggle escaping from the waterbender. They stood there for a few minutes, the light of the moon shining through Kya's window, illuminating them. Kya pulled her lips from Lin's and rested her head on the metalbenders shoulder. Lin stood there and held her, not noticing Kya had fallen asleep until the small sounds of a drunken snore filled the silence. Lin smirked and picked her up, pulling back the covers to her bed and placing her in it. She filled the glass next to the bed with water from sink stopping to admire Kya as she slept.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lin whispered and Kya rolled over in response. She took one last glance before she slid the door closed, sighing when it creeped shut. She needed to go home and get some sleep, if that was even possible. Tomorrow were the last events, followed by one last blowout party. She couldn't even believe when she actually found herself looking forward to it. The things I have done for that girl. She thought as she stepped onto the midnight ferry.

Day 4 

Kya groaned as the light from her window peered into her eyes, waking her from her drunken slumber. Her tongue felt dry and pasty so she reached for the glass next to her bed, surprised to find it full. She downed the liquid and slowly forced herself to sit up.   
"What did I do?" She mumbled as she pushed her covers back and placed her feet on the floor. Her clothes were on the floor and she wore only her undergarments. She forced her legs to hold her up, and after momentary wobbling she made for her bathroom, splashing her face with water. She used her hands to ease the headache with water, releasing a breath of relief as the pain ebbed from behind her eyes. She stared at her reflection for a moment, before deciding she had seen enough and stepped into the shower. She forced herself to go over the events of last night, and although foggy, she remembered the best parts. Walking with her arm around Lin's, opening the bottle of wine on the couch. A kiss, followed by another. She allowed herself to dream a little on that detail. And then she poured herself an obnoxious glass of wine, and another two after that.   
"That would do it," she snickered as the water flattened her hair. After washing her hair and rubbing herself in her best smelling body wash she turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her torso she pushed open her bathroom door and re-entered her bedroom, jumping when she saw Lin standing in the corner by the door, in her cargo pants and tank top.  
"Oh my god! Lin you scared me," she accused, holding the towel to her chest.

"Sorry, I um... I was just waiting for you."

"Why are you here so early?" Lin scoffed and stepped away from the wall, the sunlight hitting her as she did.

"Kya it's noon, the sparring starts at 1." Kya's jaw dropped and she turned to pull open her wardrobe drawers.

"Everyone is waiting for me. Shit." She cursed as she pulled a blue dress out, tossing it onto the bed. 

"They'll manage." Lin replied. Kya dropped her towel, wrapping her breasts in holdings and pulling on a pair of undergarments, oblivious to Lin's eyes behind her. She picked up the dress and stepped into it, pulling the sleeves over her shoulders, stretching her arms out.

"Can you tie it up?" She asked, answered only by the sound of Lin's footsteps coming up behind her. She stood still as Lin's nimble fingers did up the zipper on her dress. She looked up over her shoulder, biting her lower lip at Lin's flushed face. "I just stripped in front of you," Kya laughed, causing Lin to stiffen. "I'm sorry I'm just a little..."

"Disorganized?" Lin offered and Kya nodded.

"Yeah." 

"There," Lin said, taking a step back and allowing Kya to smooth out the dress' wrinkles. 

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning to one side then the other. Lin raised an eyebrow and her hand lifted to her chin, as if she was thinking. 

"Beautiful," Lin replied with a blush. 

"Your too kind," Kya grinned, moving past Lin. She was stopped when Lin grabbed her forearm, spinning her around. Kya gasped at the sudden movement, being pulled so close to Lin who wasted no time in kissing her. Kya sunk into the touch, wrapping her arms around Lin's neck like the night before. Lin's hands found her waist, and Kya almost jerked at the firmness of her grip. The sounds of their lips sliding against each other filled her ears and Kya found Lin's tongue fighting hers. Kya moaned slightly and Lin pulled away. Kya opted to apologize, fearful that it was too much but Lin was smiling, as much as Lin could smile. 

"We better get down there." Lin said. Kya sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, or someone's going to start asking questions, and I'm not sure I want Korra and Asami to be the ones to answer." Lin laughed and dropped her hands. Kya followed suit, placing her hands at her sides and clearing her throat. 

"Kya?" Lin asked when Kya didn't move.

"Sorry, just one more thing," Kya said nervously, "you didn't happen to place a full glass of water by my bed last night did you?" Lin's blush told Kya all she needed to know and Kya leaned in to kiss Lin on the cheek. "you're a lifesaver," she said before sliding open the door and gesturing for Lin to proceed. 

Lin skipped the last stair, walking into the living room with her hands on her waist. 

"I see you found her," Korra smirked.

"I was a little disorganized that's all," Kya explained when she was in view.

"Riiggght," Korra chuckled, drawing out the word. "Just a 'little disorganized.'" Lin shot the Avatar a glare and Korra just shrugged, denying her knowledge of anything.

"Kya there you are!" Tenzin's voice rang from the kitchen. "We sent Lin up there half an hour ago we worried you were ill."

"Oh I was ill," Kya said, leaping onto one of the stools at the counter, "it's called a hangover Tenzin." Tenzin scoffed and Lin took the liberty of sitting next to Kya, pouring the water bender a coffee. "Lin was just holding my hair back," Kya lied, and Lin almost scoffed, nearly giving them away. Kya took the coffee Lin handed her, offering Lin a wink that made her blush. 

"So, are the events still to start at one?" Tenzin asked, setting Rohan on the counter, trying to get him to sit still so the airbender could continue whatever it was he was doing.

"A little hangover will not throw off my games. It's what, 12:30? There's still half an hour." Kya said, placing a long pastry into her mouth and biting it dramatically.

"Suyin has been out there all morning," Tenzin said, causing Lin to pay attention. "She's prepared Lin, I have to say." Lin grunted and took the half of the pastry Kya offered her. 

"She can train all she wants, it won't be enough." Lin smirked. 

"That's the Lin I know," Kya said, throwing her arms into the air and slamming them down to emphasize her point, causing Rohan to squeal.

"Ah ah ah, don't get ahead of yourself Lin," Tenzin said, "look how Kya's confidence paid off."

"Rude!" Kya growled at his words. Tenzin shrugged and picked up Rohan. The two of them watched him leave and Lin sighed.

"I should go warm up, do a workout or something." She said. Kya nodded and Lin go. Lin stepped outside, the light of the day causing her to block out the sun with her arm. As expected Suyin was facing off against Wei, and showing evidently showing her son how it's done. 

"Lin!" Su called when she saw her sister walk out, and she waved her arm telling her son to stopped. She took a toweled and wiped her forehead walking to meet her sister. 

"Morning Su," Lin said with a threatening positivity. 

"Where were you? I saw you get here half an hour ago." Su remarked.

"I had things to do, my sole purpose in life isn't to beat you today, believe it or not." Su scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Since when?" Her sister asked. Lin crossed her own arms and took a step closer.

"I'm not going to tell you anyway, why does it matter?" Su narrowed her eyes, but before she could retort they were interrupted. 

"Hey Su," Kuvira said shyly.

"Yes Kuvira?"

"I entered the benders sparring event, and looks like you and me are facing off today." Su's eyes widened and Lin had to stop herself from laughing. She made eye contact with Kya who gave her a thumbs up and a wink. 

"Oh? I thought I was facing Lin." Su replied nervously.

"You were, but now Lin is to face Korra." Lin shrugged, she could beat Korra, assuming she was restricted to one element. And if she didn't, well Korra was the Avatar. 

"That's great, Kuvira," Lin said before Su could reply. "I think we all look forward to seeing you spar today." Kuvira smiled, offering Lin a bow before she left. "Uh Su can we talk about the bowing thing?" Lin asked when Kuvira was out of earshot.

"What about it?"

"Why is she doing it?"

"Because that's how you show respect."

"No that's how you thank your master, or treat a sovereign. But your aunt and step mother? Su it's a little extra don't you think?" Su glared at her and Lin went on. "I've been meaning to talk to you, about Kuvira actually." Su's expression softened and she gripped her elbows in concern. 

"What is it?"

"Doesn't she seem... different?" Lin asked.

"You mean she seem's normal?" 

"No Su, I mean she seems... sad."

"Lin this doesn't mean much coming from you." Lin sighed angrily, her hands moved into fists by her waist.

"Su I'm trying to help her, this isn't the time to make cracks about my personality." Su's expression hardened and she stepped on her toes to meet her sisters height.

"Lin don't tell me how to raise my kids! You wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child!"

"I know what it's like to be hurting! I can see it on her face Su! How are you so oblivious?"

"She's at home, not in prison, what more does she need she's surrounded by family-"

"Su maybe it's time to think about how her home is her prison." Su stopped and dropped back to her heels, the anger was replaced with hurt and her eyes dropped to the ground. 

"I'll talk to her," Su said, before walking away. Lin barely had time to blink before Kya came up behind her, her voice soft and curious.

"You okay?" Kya asked, resting her chin on Lin's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Lin growled, turning her head away.

"My eavesdropping skills have gotten pretty good," Kya started, "so I heard the majority of that conversation and I just want to say I'm proud of you." Lin turned to face Kya, who held a clipboard in her hand and held a relaxed cell grin on her face. 

"Thank you," Lin said sincerely, wrapping the older woman in a hug. Kya embraces it and they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. 

"It's time to start," Kya said, "non bending first. I'll see you in the ring, athlete." Kya smirked. Lin watched her get onto her small rock podium, hollering for everyone to gather. Her own legs took her to join the crowd but she couldn't stop thinking about four words Kya had spoken to her. Four words Lin had tried to get her mother to say for years and here was this waterbender who said it so effortlessly. I'm proud of you.

The non bending was first, and Kya had to admit she was looking forward to it. Lin was already in her tank top and sweatpants, which Kya was very thankful for, but the workout, the sweating... she relaxed back into her lawn chair, next to Korra who drank a beer, holding Asami's margarita.

"Little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Kya asked.

"I already heard it from Tenzin. What can I say, the avatar is on vacation." Kya chuckled, more so because she could see by the label that it wasn't alcoholic beer, Korra had probably stolen it from Tenzin thinking otherwise. And she had an inclination to believe that the margarita of Asami's was virgin. As if on cue Asami came and sat on Korra's thy, taking her drink into her hand.

"Aren't you two participating?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, but we're last," Asami said, a smile in Korra's direction. Kya had made the tournament, she knew there were only six participants, so "last" really meant third. 

"Right," Kya replied, returning her gaze to the sand pit in which the brawls would take place. Lin and SU were up first, the Tenzin and Bumi, naturally, and finally Korra and Asami. Kya wasn't surprised not many of the other benders opted to fight this match, but she held it anyway, just for the inclusivity. 

"On three!"

"No Kai countdown from ten."

"Why Ten?"

"It gives more prep time." Jinora explained. Kai looked at her in confusion, brushing off her claims. 

"On three!" He reiterated to Jinora's distaste. "One, two, three!" Like a Lion Panda the Beifongs took off. Kya watched wide eyed as Lin lunged toward her sister, diving at her legs. Su sidestepped and Lin slid in the sand, regaining her balance as she could. Su leaped into the air, arms outstretched beneath her as she attempted to tackle her sister from above. Kya yelled as Lin stood still instead of diving out of the way. Lin grabbed her sisters leg, using it to throw her to the ground. Kya smiled at the turn of events, she underestimated Lin. The sweat gleamed on either Beifong and Su looked up at Lin in a subtle rage. Lin went for the pin but Su rolled out of the way, hopping back onto her feet. Lin reared with a fist, redirecting it to Su's hip when Su threatened to catch it. Su fell to the side, holding her hip in her hands. 

"Sorry," Lin said and Su growled at her. Su pushed upwards with her free hand, propelling it forward and landing a hit to Lin's abdomen. Lin flinched slightly at the contact, but that was it. A flinch. Kya would've done many things right then and there to see what was under that shirt that protected her from a hit like that. Su's stunned expression returned to anger as went to elbow Lin, getting her sister in the shoulder. Lin growled and lunged at Su again, Su backed away, forcing Lin to go for the legs rather than the abdomen. It worked, somehow, and Lin held her sisters legs, heaving them over her shoulder. Su scrambled, trying to free herself from her sisters grip. Kya chuckled, the scene before her reminded her of when they were kids. Lin and Su were always fighting. Kya had a crush on Lin back then, too. Lin dropped her sister in the sand, placing a knee on her back as Su's face was pushed into it. Kya blew her whistle, signalling the end of the match, Lin had won. Lin removed her knee and offered her hand to Su, who took it to stand up but slapped it away before Lin could issue what Kya hoped would be an apology for kicking her ass. She watched Lin face palm before making her way over to Kya.

"And the Chief claims another victory," Kya said, loud so everyone could hear. Lin imitated a bow before collapsing in the chair next to Kya. 

"That was... exhilarating. Felt just as good as I thought it would," Lin said through her breaths. Kya reaches over and patted Lin's bicep to comfort her.

"It was hot," Kya smirked, warning a glare and blush from Lin. Kya bent over some water and splashed it over the earth bender who did not complain. 

"Feels good," Lin said, still panting. 

"Feel free time pick me up anytime," Kya teased and Lin just laughed, placing an arm over her face to block out the sun. "Let me get to you some water." Kya offered, getting up and making her way down the steps to the temple. She could here the start of Bumi and Tenzin's brawl, also known as the start of Tenzin's ass-kicking. Her younger brother often forgot Bumi used to be a non-bender, he spent a lot of time training with uncle Sokka, training Tenzin wouldn't be able to compete with. She poured water into a tall glass with a pitcher, stopping when she heard the sound of sobbing behind her. She turned to see Su sitting at the table, her face in hands.

"Su? She asked, stepping closer.

"Oh Kya, hello," Su smiled, wiping her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Kya asked. Truthfully Kya had expected Su to be a sore loser over her defeat, but the youngest Beifong sister surprised her. 

"I messed up. You're good with people, right Kya?" Kya took a seat and nodded.

"I like to think so." She replied.

"Does Kuvira seem... sad to you?" Su asked. Kya pursed her lips, thinking carefully about how to handle this. She had heard the discussion between Linand Su earlier and she didnt want to cause a repeat.

"I didn't know Kuvira before," Kya started, "And I know she's undergone personal growth more than most of us in the past couple years. And sometimes that causes people to become introverted, more than usual." Her mind flicked to Lin, briefly, and how she had acted all those years ago after her falling out with her sister. "But, as a healer, I look at Kuvira from an unbiased standpoint and I can say that, to me, in my opinion, she does seem sad. She doesn't interact with anyone, she bowes to everyone even the children. She seems afraid, like she's going to mess things up again." Su looked at her, then looked at the table. "Did you talk to her?" Kya asked. 

"Yeah... she wants to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to leave Zaofu, she wants to start over." Kya placed a hand over Suyin's and smiled. 

"I think it's something you should at least consider. You and Lin decided she wouldn't spend her life in jail, which was a good call. But she can't spend her life in her own personal prison, surrounded by the people she hurt. She needs time, space." Kya said. Su nodded and sniffled.

"I'll talk to her again about it, after the match." Su stood up and brushed her hands off.

"Su?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fight with her like you did with Lin. Have fun this time, your relationship with her may depend on it." Su smiled, dipping her head at Kya's words.

"How my sister landed someone as levelheaded as you, I'll never know." Kya stared at her in surprise. "I won't tell," Su continued, "but do know that she asked for a plus one to Beifong's Tradition next month." Kya blushed and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Thank you Su."

"And thank you Kya." Su stepped out the back and Kya took the water, which had now warmed, and went back out to Lin, who sat up in the chair looking at her.

"Did you get lost?" Lin asked when Kya was close enough.

"Sorry sorry," Kya replied, handing Lin the water. 

"This is warm." Lin said after a sip. 

"My my, so bossy Lin," Kya said as she chilled the water with her bending, "save it for the bedroom." Lin pretended to ignore her but Kya sensed the change in her aura. Kya gave Lin a sultry grin before looking up to see Bumi triumph over Tenzin, the airbending master pinned in the sand. Kya blew her whistle, and Bumi got off his brother, nudging Tenzin as he got up. Meelo cheered for his uncle and did circles on his air scooter around the pit a handful of time.

"I really thought I could beat him," Tenzin whispered to Pema as they passed. Pema comforted her husband and Kya chuckled, seeing Lin had heard the exchange as well. 

"Korra and Asami!" Kai's voice called out through the horn. Kya looked next to her and noticed the two had disappeared. Their drinks waited on the table next to the chair. She rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the horn from Kai.

"It seems Korra and Asami have been.. misplaced... for some reason. Anyway, take five, and if they aren't back we will start the bending matches!" Bolin cheered especially loud and Opal chuckled at his enthusiasm. Kya handed the horn back to Kai who shrugged and met up with Jinora. 

Kya went back to Lin who seemed to almost have dozed off at this point. "Lin," Kya said, prodding her.

"What?" 

"Wake up!"

"Why? I'm resting in the sun."

"Lin you are paler that a snow frog. I hate to break it to you but if you 'rest in the sun' like that you're going to burn." Lin sighed and sat up, looking at Kya indignantly. 

"Fine," she grumbled, pulling a canopy of earth over her head. "Better?" She asked. 

"Me too," Kya demanded. Lin suppressed a laugh and extended its reach over Kya. "Much better Kya said, leaning into her lawn chair, watching as Lin relaxed in hers. The earthbendeds chest rose and fell in a steady pattern and Kya realized she was asleep. She hadn't thought about how Lin should've been sleeping. These past few days had been nothing less of exciting. She pulled out her clipboard and moved Lin's fight to the bottom, she was going to need her rest if she were to face the Avatar. Kya looked around, and when she was sure no one was looking she leaned over and kissed Lin on the cheek, just to make sure her rest was worthwhile.

Lin awoke to the feeling of being prodded, she blinked the sleep out her eyes and when the grogginess faded she was able to make out Kya's form in front of her.   
"Time to prepare for your next match," Kya said with a contagious smile.

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hour and half, give or take." Lin sat up and rubbed her head. Kya pushed a glass of water in her face and Lin took it, downing it in one gulp. 

"What?" Lin said at Kya's excitable expression.

"Nothing, just um.." Kya faked a cough and Lin stifled a laugh. 

"The show hasn't even started yet," Lin said, stretching as she stood up. "Hold it together until after then." Kya nodded, she was biting her lips together, blinking as if hoping it would blow over. Lin decided it would be funny to lift the corner of her shirt, using it to wipe her forehead. Kya caught sight of the muscle Lin kept hidden underneath and she nearly choked. 

"You are so mean," Kya said, looking away.

"Hey I'm not the one who woke up turned on."

"Uh!" Kya feigned insult, "I was turned on way before you woke up. Way before I woke up for that matter." Lin laughed and pulled Kya up to her. She held onto the water benders waste and kissed her, Kya found herself leaning backwards to meet Lin's force. "A girl could get used to this, Lin Beifong," Kya warned.

"I know," Lin replied, kissing her one more time before pulling a part. "I'll meet up with you after the match." Lin said and Kya nodded. Lin went to the spot where the other fighters were waiting, Su and Kuvira among them. Jinora and Kai were battling it out right now, and Opal watched with great intrigue. 

"It seems risky fighting your partner, even if it's just for a game," Su said.

"Eh, as long as no one holds a grudge it could be could," Lin said, "they both become better for it."

"Still, I feel like that's a good way to create tension." Su replied, raising a hand to her jaw. 

"We're next," Kuvira said to Su.

"Yes," Su replied with a nod. "Kuvira before we go out there I just want to say... I'm open to your proposition. I want to talk about it, at least." Suyin said, and Lin couldn't help but listen.

"Really? Thank you." Kuvira grinned and hugged Su, bowing when she pulled away. 

"And Kuvira,"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop with the bowing. It's okay." Kuvira nodded, as if she was almost determined. 

"Okay." Jinora blew Kai back with a large blast of air, finally sending him off his feet. Jinora has him pinned before he could even turn around. 

"That's my girl!" Pema shouted and Lin couldn't help but cringe. What did they expect? Jinora was a master of her element, she had been practicing since she was old enough to walk. Kia had gotten his bending in his pre teens. She kept her thoughts to herself as Su and Kuvira entered the pit. Both of them had their arms wrapped, undoubtably a feature Kuvira had picked up from Su. Where Su got it, Lin didn't know. The two metalbenders stood, braced in their positions. For once Lin didn't know how this would turn out, her sister was a powerful bender, she had trained Kuvira, but Kuvira was young, and inexplicably strong. At the sound of a whistle boulders were pulled from the earth and hauled at each other, breaking as the other person deflected it. Kuvira jumped as she projected a sheet of earth at Su, spinning in the air. With the two of them fighting, and Lin actually able to watch, she could see their similarities in style. She'd have to ask her sister about sparing a few guards to come teach at the precinct. Republic city could use earthbenders who fought not entirely on the earth. Su launches a volley of small rocks at Kuvira, and Kuvira wasted no time in pulling a boulder to block them all. But a detail, so small she almost missed it, changed the fight. Not only had Kuvira build up a barrier but she had assumed control over one of Su's rocks and it spun around, sailing at Su. Caught off guard, the rock barely missed Su's face, breezing by her ear. Su fell to the ground, taken aback in shock. Kuvira's hand went over her mouth and she fell to her knees.

"Su I'm so sorry," Kuvira pleaded, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I-" Kuvira cut off as she began to hyperventilate. Su back into the sand, Bataar rushing to her side. Lin hopped over the small barricades running to Kuvira's side. Kuvira looked up at her in fear, and Lin realized that the girl probably thought Lin was accosting her. That she was arresting her again, throwing her in jail. There was a point in her life when Lin hated this girl, this child. But looking at her, now, covered in sand, she couldn't find that hate anywhere. 

"Kya!" Lin called and the waterbender rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked.

"I don't know, she's... she's not breathing or something." Kuvira's exhales came as squeals of terror. Kya pulled water from water ever source and ran it over Kuvira's head. Lin watched as the fear faded from Kuvira's eyes, and she released a sigh of relief when Kuvira inhaled. Kya caught Kuvira's head in her lap, frowning all the while. Lin looked over to Su, who had stood up and was talking to Bataar, gesturing profusely at Kuvira. When Kya nodded in approval Lin got up and approached her sister. 

"Bataar it was an accident!" Su pleaded.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure honey, you didn't see the way she was looking at you."

"Kuvira's telling the truth," Lin interceded and Bataar glared at her. "I can tell with these things. She didn't mean it, she just got ahead of herself." Lin explained. Su put her hand on her sisters shoulder and smiled a thank you. 

"I just.... I just don't know what to do with her," Su said.

"What do you mean?" Bataar asked.

"Well, it's been brought to my attention that Kuvira can't stay in Zaofu forever. She may be under arrest but turning her home into her prison, especially for this long... she's no happy Bataar." Bataar sighed and placed his arms on Su's shoulder.

"She's no supposed to be happy, she's supposed to be paying for her crimes." Lin watched them argue, back and forth until she had successfully tuned them out. She was working on a solution, she had been thinking about it for the better part of the day, but she wasn't entirely sure they would go for it. Or that Kuvira would for that matter.

"I think I have a solution," Lin interrupted, capturing their attention. "But I'm not sure you guys are going to like it."

Kya had Asami help her with getting Kuvira into the house, the metalbender was a lot heavier then she looked.

"I reckon it's the muscle," Asami groaned under the weight. "Korra is heavy like this too." Kya would've laughed had she not been exhausted from hauling Kuvira from the sand pit to the sofa, a part of her imagined that Lin was probably heavy like that too. They set her on the couch, Kya had used her bending to sooth her head, which ended in her passing out, but it was probably for the better. 

"I'll get her some water," Asami said, ducking behind the counter. Kya stood over Kuvira, looking over her. She brushed her fingers over her forehead to feel for a fever, but as expected she was cold to the touch. 

"I think she just had a panic attack," Kya said, "she probably freaked out after almost killing Su. We all struggle to trust her, and that broken trust has left her uncertain of who will take her side."

"I don't think anyone would've taken her side over Su's" Asami added.

"And that's just it, right then and there she thought she ruined her second chance." Asami frowned and placed the glass on the coffee table, in Kuvira's reach. 

"What now?" The engineer asked.

"We let her rest, she may need some time." Asami nodded and left to go outside. Kya rubbed her hand over Kuvira's face, stroking it down her jaw one last time just to be sure. She offered the sleeping girl a hopeful smile before returning to the sand pit. She sidled you next to Korra who stood watching over the crowd like, well like the Avatar. "Korra," Kya said and the young avatar turned to greet her. 

"Hello Kya, are we doing the last fight or?" 

"I was hoping to, I'd like to end things with raised spirits if that's possible." Korra nodded and hopped off the rock, landing next to Kya.

"Sure thing. Oh, and don't expect Lin to win, I am prepared," Korra smirked, flexing her arms.

"Well that's all well and good, say Korra, which element have you chosen to use?" Korra blinked at her, the smirk fading.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it has to be a fair fight, so you can use only one element." Korra frowned, sighing at the turn of events.

"I dunno, ear- no Lin uses earth she'll predict my every move. Wat- no she'll assume I'll pick water. You know what, let's go with fire. No air! Wait, no fire. Yeah fire." Kya grinned, patting the avatar on the shoulder. 

"Perfect," Kya got up on the platform. "Hey guys," she called, nervously. The eyes and murmurs of her friends and family quieted and turned to her. "We have one last match, then it's time to call it a day. But don't go anywhere, because there's a party! The final match will be between Lin, using earth bending, and Korra who has chosen to fight with fire. So could the contestants enter the ring please?" Korra hopped into the pit, digging her feet into the sand. Kya looked around, it seemed Lin wasn't here. She was about to go look but the Chief of Police stepped around the corner of the temple, accelerating to a slow jog to get into the ring.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, copying Korra's hop over the barrier and digging her feet into a stance. "So you chose fire," Lin mocked, "are you sure that was a good decision?" Oohs fell over the crowd and Korra ground her teeth. 

"Guess we'll see, Chief." Korra replied and Kya blew her whistle, wasting no time to run to the edge of the makeshift arena to watch. As expected Korra made the first move, blasting a fire fist towards Lin's face but Lin blocked it by pulling up a barrier. The barrier propelled forward and Korra nearly lost her footing trying to dodge it. The Avatar jumped off the barrier and propelled through the air, engulfing herself in flames. But Lin was too quick, she had herself on a platform far above the avatar, and used a slab to send Korra flying the other way. Korra glared at Lin and Lin just smirked in reply. Kya watched as the tank top lifted with the breeze created by the flames, a part of her really hope Korra managed to singe of the ends. Lin dove under a fire blast, the black sweatpants becoming covered in dirt. Kya silently cheered as Lin managed to knock the Avatar forward, Korra stumbling just enough for Lin to kick her leg, causing Korra to fall into the sand. Lin wasted no time in apprehending her, and Korra fought the pressure of the knee on her back, but to no avail as Lin pinned her arms with chunks of stone. Kya smiled, cheering as loud as she could for Lin.

"Wooooo!!! Lin!" Lin grinned at her victory, removing Korra's restraints and pulling her off the ground. 

"Good job, kid," Lin said, patting Korra's back causing her to cough. 

"I should've been stronger."

"Your plenty strong. Remember I've only had to master one element, and I've been training with it for fifty years. You'll get there." Korra smiled and shook her opponents hand in a proper defeat. Lin came up to Kya who had the medal ready from the other side of the gate. Lin bowed her head and Kya placed it on, giving Lin a sultry smile as she did so. 

"The winner is Lin Beifong!!!" Kya screamed and everyone clapped, cheered or consoled the Avatar, most a mixture of all three. Lin wiped sand from her face with her tank top and Kya pursed her lips. "Why don't you come inside and clean up? You can't possibly relax with the feeling of sand over you." Kya said.

"I may be an earthbender, by I hate sand. So yeah, I'll take you up on that." Kya moved so Lin could jump the barrier and the two of them walked to the temple door, Kya taking Lin's hand once they were inside and pulling her up the stairs. Kya giggles as she pulled open the door of her room, sealing behind her once the two of them were inside. She gripped Lin's face, pulling the earthbender in for a kiss. Lin returned the gesture and Kya's tummy went warm with contact. Lin pushed her against the door and she gasped when she felt Lin's hands under her thys, picking her up. She kissed Behind Lin's ear as the metalbender dropped her on her bed, leaning over her. Kya was enchanted by the sounds of their heavy breaths, she placed her hand over Lin's scars and smiled. 

"You're so beautiful," she complimented. Lin's face turned red with a blush and Kya curled her lips. 

"Wait here, for five minutes," Lin said, before turning for the bathroom. Kya did as she was told and when she heard the shower turn on she decided to make herself look a little decent, not like she had just spent the entire day in the sun. Surely enough, five minutes later the shower was off, and Lin stepped out in her undergarments.

"You really didn't have to put those back on," Kya said, eyeing up Lin's torso like she pretended she had for so long. 

"I thought you might enjoy taking them off." Kya grinned and her and Lin made for the Center of the room, the kisses from earlier reunited by their passion. It didn't take long for Kya to succumb to Lin's pushing, and suddenly she was back on the bed, looking upward at those soft red lips. "I've never done this with woman before," Lin said awkwardly.

"That's fine Lin. Let instinct take over, and if that doesn't work then let me." Lin nodded and pressed her lips to Kya's in a push up position. Kya gripped Lin's face, her other hand reaching down Lin's side, finding a comfortable nook in the curve of Lin's ass. Lin had one hand on her waste and the other posing her above Kya. Kya groaned with pleaser when she felt Lin's hand landscaping her torso, and she remembered that she had regrettably worn a full dress today. "Your going to have to do some extra work if you want to get closer," Kya said. Before she could elaborate she felt the metal of her zipper slide down her back and Lin tugging at her dress sleeve. Kya bent her arm, trying to help Lin rid of her of the gown, and repeated the process with the other side. When she wore no sleeves and the only thing holding the dress up was her position on the bed, Lin froze.  
"What is it?" Kya asked, her voice filled with concern. 

"Nothing, just..."

"What?"

"You're really hot." Lin said with a smile. Kya would've smacked her, lightly, hadnt Lin been on top of her. Lin gripped either side of the dress, pulling it painfully slow down Kya's thys, her nails crossing over Kya's hips, sending a chill of excitement to her core. Lin ran her tongue over her mouth and Kya could've melted, her look of desire was enough to get Kya ready. "So you do have a piercing," Lin said, "and a tattoo," Kya smiled and gripped Lin's face.

"Stop getting distracted."

"Sorry, I'm just taking it all in. I've never been this close to you before."

"Well, get used to it." Lin raised an eyebrow, keeping her eye contact with Kya as she pressed her lips into the curve of Kya's neck, a kiss landing just under Kya's ear. One hand gripped Lin's waist, and the other held firmly onto the bed sheets. She managed to kick her dress off her feet, landing on the floor with a light thud. Lin's hand pressed against her stomach, her fingers stroking back and forth in no particular pattern and Kya held in a moan as Lin bit under her jaw. With Lin taking her time Kya decided to go for Lin's wraps, she could never reach her bottoms from here, but the makeshift bra was hers for the taking. She pulled loose the end and the rest fell before her, and when the fabric had fallen onto her own chest, there were Lin's nipples, right before. She inhaled as she leaned forward, taking one in the hand the once held the bedsheets. 

"Oh Lin," she said with satisfaction as she held onto it. Lin's body shuddered at the slight touch and Kya guided the metalbenders hand from her thy to her own wraps. "Pull on them," she directed and Lin did what she told, pulling the Center and the rest came free. Kya could've sworn Lin nearly drooled, that sensation she felt was contagious and Kya found herself crossing her legs. Lin returned her mouth to Kya's chest, making her way down with soft kisses until landing in her left breast, making a more permanent mark as she did so. Lin's hands gripped her waist tightly, and Kya watched as Lin finished her trail of kisses, sitting up and looking over Kya as if she were something to be eaten. Kya nodded and Lin took hold of the panties, sliding then down her waist much faster than the dress, and when they hit the floor she circled her hands on Kya's inner thys and Kya moaned breathlessly. "Lin please..." she begged and the metalbenders hands began to explore closer to Kya's core, so close in fact Kya began to writhe under Lin's hold. Lin let out a groan herself and after testing around Kya's center she placed two fingers in. The slow injection had Kya gasping for air, and as sweat dropped down her face Lin picked up the pace. Kya's moans filled the air and Lin leaned back in a sort of trance, as if she couldn't possibly comprehend what she was feeling. Kya pulled Lin's stray hand to her breast, forcing her to touch it and Kya screamed in delight. "Lin oh my god! Oh!" With one last plunge Kya was released, and she collapsed against the sheets, her grip on the blankets loosened and she painted. Lin relaxed on her chest and Kya took in the scent of her freshly washed hair. 

"Well?" Lin asked when she had enough breath."

"No complains chief, but I want to show you how to experiment a bit. Be playful, like this." Kya took Lin's nipple in her mouth and nipped at it, causing Lin to instantly flinch. Kya rolled them over, her knees still felt week but she knew the energy would come when she needed it. She rand her hands up Lin's waist, stopping at her breasts to take them in her hands, playing with their tenderness. Lin stared at her, her face filled with surprise and need. "Permission to go on?" Kya asked with a smirk. Lin nodded Kya took it upon herself to straddle the younger woman, placing her dripping Center over the bottom of Lin's torso. "I can't not tell you, how long I've been waiting to do this." Kya whispered as she kissed Lin's ear. "Watching you fight and get all sweaty it just... it drives me crazy," she breathed and Lin stirred. She kissed down Lin's body, stopping at each breath and the set of abs that made her gasp each time she felt them. Lin gulped as Kya reached the area, just above Lin's core, and Kya gripped the seam of her briefs, sliding them to her ankles, tossing them aside. She lowered her head back to its previous position, continuing the trail of kisses until she arrived at her destination. Lin's legs went to close at the touch of her tongue but she held them open, working through it. Lin gripped the sheets and Kya tried to to let her mouth get distracted with a grin as licked between Lin's folds.

"Kya please..." Lin begged, placing a hand on Kya's head. Kya pulled her tongue away, taking her fingers instead and surprising Lin with a constant rhythm off the bat. She put her face to Lin's neck again, making her thrive under more while and when Lin asked her to go faster, she did. Lin's release came faster and harder then Kya's and Kya could've sworn she had a second orgasm just watching it. She collapsed onto Lin's chest, licking her fingers before pulling a blanket over her torso. 

"Well?" Kya asked mockingly.

"I'm going to learn to that, and when I do-"

"-you'll be unstoppable." Kya finished her sentence. Lin turned herself so Kya's head was on her chest, and Lin's arm was around her. They laid there in silence for a while, watching the room grow dark with the fall of the sun.

"People are going to wonder where we are," Lin said when the glow of 6pm had turned into the harsh orange light of 8 o'clock. 

"So let them wonder." Kya replied, reaching her face up to kiss Lin's jaw. "So, Su tells me you asked for a plus one to some family tradition." Kya said with a playful grin. She couldn't see Lin's face, but she could tell it was red.

"Maybe I did."

"Huh, and who might you be taking?"

"I haven't decided yet." The casualty of Lin's reply made Kya believe that maybe she wasn't the intended guest and she turned to face her.

"What?" Kya asked, a little hurt. Lin laughed, and brushed a hair from Kya's face. 

"I'm kidding. I was waiting to say something cause well, this is new. I wasn't sure if we'd be ready to let other people into yet."

"Your sister already knows. I didn't even have to tell her Lin she just knew." Lin scoffed and looked over to the window.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lin kissed the top of Kya's head and Kya had never felt anything so pleasant. "I should tell you something," Linsaid and Kya turned to face her, unintentionally placing her hand on Lin's breast. When Lin didn't shift or respond, she decided it could stay there. 

"You can tell me anything."

"Kuvira's moving to republic Cify."

"Really?" Kya asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, ever since you pointed out that she didn't seem... well, I've been thinking about it. And well, you heard the conversation with Su. After the events of earlier, I approached her and Bataar, and asked them if it would be okay for Kuvira to join me in republic city, serving the rest of her term working. For me at the Police Department." Kya smiled, looking at Lin with surprise. 

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not. She's talented, I could use officers like her. She'll train them for a couple years, and when I've felt she's provided enough service, she can tryout to join the force. Or go to school or whatever it is she wants to do. But she's limited to Zaofu and Republic City, unless either Su or myself is with her. 

"Lin what makes you so patient with this girl?" Kya asked. Lin had never been one to pity someone else, and her general interest in Kuvira's wellbeing had Kya confused. It wasn't like her to pity a criminal, especially one that had personally tried to hurt her and her family. 

"I don't know, I guess I see a bit of myself in her. If I had gone rogue, instead of Su, I think I would've been a lot like her. I had family, friends to keep me sane, but her... I don't think she ever felt she had that." Kya raised her eyebrows as Lin's wisdom. She had never heard the earthbender say anything quite so sincere and personal. 

"You know Lin, you act all tough, but your a softie. Just like the rest of us."

"That may be, but they'll never believe you." Lin replied with a deviant grin.

"Oh I will get them to believe me." 

"Do your worst, Tenzin tried for five years, and look how that ended."

"Yeah but we're different than Tenzin." Kya explained, "I know we are."

"Is it our aura's?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." Kya sighed happily. 

"I will never get used to your hippie propaganda." Lin groaned. 

"That may be so, Lin, but it keeps things interesting." She lifted her lips to Lin's jaw again but was surprised to find Lin's mouth there instead. The held a long drawn out kiss, wrapped in each other's arms, as the last of the sunlight sank below the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel series to this titled "The City" it will be available on air soon, for now find it on my tumblr or Wattpad at pinkrathian799.


End file.
